The art has developed many devices to extract thermal energy from solar energy or light. These devices are essentially collectors which are adapted to absorb the thermal component of the solar energy to heat an aqueous fluid. Without the use of some type of concentrator, however, the temperature to which the aqueous fluid can be raised is generally quite low, so that efficient use of the collected energy is not possible.
Prior art devices may conventionally require the use of a tracking mechanism in order to track the movement of the sun with changes of the time of day and season. These tracking mechanisms may be quite expensive, however, since they may require costly pivoting and rocking assemblies and also power for their operation, thereby further increasing overall cost. In addition, maintenance and repair costs are incurred particularly for moving parts. Still further, despite the foregoing, these conventional devices may not achieve sufficient efficiency to be commercially practicable.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and efficient solar heat collector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive solar heat collector as aforesaid which does not require the use of expensive tracking mechanisms in order to provide efficient operation.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a solar heat collector as aforesaid which is omnidirectional, versatile and esthetically acceptable.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.